


Peppermint

by livelaughlove



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Food Metaphors, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peppermint was a scent she always associated with Don.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

Peppermint was scent Robin always associated with Don. Part of it she knew came from his favourite brand of gum, but it went deeper than that. In her mind, peppermint gum became a metaphor for Don.

Don could come over strongly at first, like the first bite into a new stick of gum. He would blast through her senses, leaving behind a freshness of mind, like the freshness of breath.

As time went on, he would become softer, gentler, more settled into his choices. This was the Don she associated with the early morning. The looking in his eyes when he first opened then, the soft smile on his lips touched her every time and left behind content.

The last fading taste was tired Don. His angry persona almost gone, he would relax, showing the last side of his personality. The sadness he carried inside of him translated into the last lingering taste of peppermint.

Then the next day, she got to experience him all over again, like popping in a new piece of gum.

**Author's Note:**

> This came about as a result of me flipping through a dictionary looking for inspiration. Thanks for reading!


End file.
